


Not Your Kind of Girl

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi look I’ve read your stories and I think they’re better than some of the published books I’ve read. So I was hoping you could do a story for me where Dean falls for Bobby’s daughter who happens to be a witch demon human. Thx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Kind of Girl

Warnings: I don’t think there are any

Fic:

“Y/N,” you hear Bobby shout from the living room.

“Yeah Dad?” you yell back from the kitchen.

“The boys called, they say they need your help,” Bobby says.

You wipe some crumbs from your hands and head off towards the living room. Bobby hands you the phone and you instantly start talking. You knew exactly who Bobby was talking about when he said ‘the boys.’

“Hi Sam, Dean, what do you need?” you ask.

“Hey Y/N,” Sam says, “We had this book a while back and Dean seems to have lost it.” You could almost see the face he was making at Dean. “Could you possibly do a locator spell and help us find it?” he asks.

“Sure Sam, what’s it called?” you ask.

“Something about a 'Guide to Cult Myth and Practice,’” Sam answers.

“Ok, give me a couple of minutes to set up and I’ll have it found in no time!” you say. Work like this was common for you. Being Bobby’s daughter, a witch who was part demon and part human, meant you often used your powers to help fellow hunters. Your gifts were extremely useful, but often unobtainable because there weren’t many demons or witches willing to help hunters.

You lay out a map on the table and pull out the ingredients for the spell. A burning candle drips wax onto the map and you use the liquid to show you where the book is as you recite the words of the spell. When the spell is done, you look at the map, confused. “Um, Sam, it looks like the book is here,” you say, “I can have a look around, but I haven’t seen it lying around anywhere.”

“That’s great,” Sam says, “At least we know where it is now. We’ll come by and pick it up. I think we can be there in a couple of hours. We’ll see you soon.”

“Ok, cool! I’ll see you guys later then!” you say before hanging up the phone. As soon as you hang up, you start looking for the book. It wasn’t in any of the stacks of Bobby’s books so you decide to look in the rooms the boys had stayed in last time they were here. You search Sam’s room first and find nothing. Then you search Dean’s room and once again find nothing.

Frustrated, you plop down on the bed and land on something hard. “Ouch,” you groan. You lift up the covers to find the book you were looking for, sitting there as if someone had left it on purpose. Taking the book downstairs, you find Bobby talking with Sam and Dean.

“Hi boys!” you say, “You’ll be glad to know I found the book you were looking for!” You hold the book out to Sam and he takes it from you.

“Thanks Y/N,” Sam says as he gives you a hug. He was always easy going around you and you always felt like he accepted you, even if you weren’t fully human, the exact opposite of his brother.

“Yeah, thanks Y/N,” Dean mumbles. He shuffles his feet and doesn’t meet your gaze. The older Winchester was always a little strange around you. You always figured that you being a witch and a demon intimidated him; or maybe he was always trying to keep himself from killing you because you were one of the things that he hunted. You knew that the only thing that kept you safe all of these years was the fact that Bobby Singer was your father.

“So, are you two idjits staying for dinner?” Bobby asks.

“Sure,” Sam says, “Dean wouldn’t turn down a good home cooked meal, would you?” Dean mumbles a response that you can’t hear.

As you sit at the dinner table, eating your meal, you notice Dean glancing at you from time to time. Each time you catch his gaze, he looks away quickly. He plays with his food more than he eats it and you can feel his nervousness coming off him in waves. Sam and Bobby keep up a conversation, but you keep getting distracted by Dean.

He was gorgeous; his emerald green eyes, his freckled cheeks, and those lips. How could you not get distracted by him? Even if he hated you, it didn’t change the fact that he was handsome. It also didn’t change the fact that you’d love him if he let you. There was always something that drew you to him, even if he kept trying to push you away.

“Y/N?” you hear your name called.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” you ask.

“Sam was just asking if you’ve learned any new spells lately,” Bobby says.

“Oh, um, yeah. Just a couple though, I can heal small cuts and bruises and I can clean the dishes without getting my hands wet. That one actually comes in handy, especially when we have guests,” you joke.

Sam laughs. “Yeah, especially when they don’t clean their plate,” he says looking at Dean. Dean narrows his eyes at Sam and shoves a fork full of food in his mouth.

After dinner, you decide to clean up the dishes while the boys tell your dad about their latest hunt. You can hear the details about a cult making sacrifices and then bringing the corpses back to life, but soon, the conversation becomes quiet. You use a spell to make the dishes clean themselves and sneak up to the wall separating the two rooms, hoping to hear the conversation.

“… you hurt her -” Bobby whispers.

“I know, I know, you’ll kill me,” Dean says, cutting Bobby off.

“No,” Bobby says, “She will.”

“Who’s going to kill Dean?” you ask as you walk into the living room.

“You,” Sam says, pointing at you, “Sit down.” Dean starts to stand up as you move closer. “You too,” Sam says to Dean, “I can’t take this anymore, you two are going to talk.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Dean says.

“If you don’t tell her, I will. I’m sick and tired of your crap Dean,” Sam says. You look at Bobby, silently asking him what’s going on.

“Come on Sam, let’s give 'em some privacy,” Bobby says. Wait, why were they leaving you alone with Dean? Sam and Bobby leave the room, but not before Sam looks back at Dean and mouths 'tell her.’ You were clueless as to what was going on.

Dean clears his throat, “Y/N? There’s something I need to tell you.”

“If this is about the book, it’s really not a problem. I don’t mind using my powers to help, I actually enjoy it and -” Dean cuts off your rambling. You tended to do that around him, he always made you nervous, especially when you were alone with him.

“It’s not about the book,” Dean says, “Well, it kind of is. I left the book here on purpose. I knew if I left it here, Sam and I would have to come back and get it and I would get to see you again.”

“What?” you ask, shocked, “Why did you want to see me again?”

“I like you,” he says quietly.

You can’t help but laugh. “No you don’t,” you say, “Every time you’re around me it’s like you can’t get away from me fast enough.”

“That’s not true,” Dean replies.

“Then why is it that you barely even talk to me? When you do, you avoid looking at me like I’m a monster. You don’t like me, not really. If I wasn’t Bobby’s daughter I’d already be dead, probably by your hand,” you say. You knew it was harsh, but you felt it was the truth.

“You make me nervous, but not because you’re a witch or a demon. I’m in love with you, I’ve just been too afraid to admit it,” Dean says, finally looking up at you.

“Love me?” you scoff, “You don’t love me. I’m not your type of girl, I’m a monster and you’re a hunter. I’m one of the things that goes bump in the night that you’re supposed to kill. You can’t possibly have any kind of feelings for me other than hatred.”

“Don’t say that,” Dean says, “You’re not a monster, and I do love you. You might not be fully human, but that wasn’t a choice you made. You didn’t choose to be a witch or a demon, but you did choose to help. That doesn’t make you a monster. There are people who are fully human that are more monster than you are.”

Dean reaches out and takes your hand. “I know you may not feel the same way about me, but you should at least know how I feel,” he says.

“I always thought you didn’t like me,” you say, “You never seemed like you liked me.”

“Maybe I’ve gotten really good at hiding how I feel,” Dean says.

“Or maybe you’re both blind,” Bobby yells from the next room over. You roll your eyes realizing that Bobby and Sam have been listening to everything you’d been saying.

“Can you really not see how obvious you both are?” Sam adds. Dean cocks his head at you and mouths the word ‘both’ as if he’s asking himself what Sam means. You sigh before standing, tugging on Dean’s hand to get him to stand too.

“Follow me,” you say before leading him out into the maze of the junkyard. Once you’ve reached a secluded area, you can finally talk without Sam and Bobby listening in.

“What did Sam mean by ‘how obvious you both are?’” Dean asks. You can’t help but laugh. Dean runs his hand through his hair nervously.

“I’m in love with you Dean,” you say, “I have been for a long time, but I always thought you hated me so I never did anything about it.” You cross your arms and look down at your feet as you kick the gravel, sending up a small plume of dirt. Dean reaches out and hooks two fingers under your chin, lifting your gaze to meet his.

“You do?” he asks.

“Yeah,” you say, “I guess I made it obvious to everyone but you.”

“Same here,” he says with a grin. Dean wraps his arm around your waist and leans in slowly, giving you enough time to pull away if you want to. You don’t. Instead, you wrap your arms around his neck and close the distance between you, pressing your lips to his.


End file.
